creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Business Cat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sarah The Flareon page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 22:41, October 6, 2012 Sarah....please come here thank youSon Of Light/Sword Of The Sun: ~ Apallo ~ 18:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll be on the same wiki I said i was in before if anyone or you needs or wants to talk to me. -gives u a cookie- Son Of Light/Sword Of The Sun: ~ Apallo ~ 19:26, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Why did you ban me? I'm sorry please un-ban me I'll do anything [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 02:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) 1. I did not ban you, Shini did. 2. You were banned for starting drama in chat. 3. It lasts for 2 hours, get a straw and suck it up. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 02:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) sarah why did you ban alisa! and for how long!Bloodreddeath11 (talk) 02:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC)bloodreddeath11aka the clingy guy you said to be clingy to alisabeth Ahem. Read what I said above. "1. I did not ban you, Shini did. 2. You were banned for starting drama in chat. 3. It lasts for 2 hours, get a straw and suck it up." Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 02:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) and alisa said shes sorry for blaming youBloodreddeath11 (talk) 02:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC)bloodreddeath11 Lolk. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 02:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Listen Sarah, I'm sorry for being mean to you. Accept my apology? [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 02:49, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Yo, I just wanted to use your cat as a When you see it pic, is that ok> Terror Mask (talk) 07:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 14:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Why did you ban me? WHY? i got curious. Why did you ban me? Why?? i am curious. You were banned for misbehavior in chat/making sockpuppets to avoid that ban. If you do not stop making other accounts, I will ban you and your socks from chat PERMANENTLY. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 15:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sarah, how are you doing? :D If I could give you a pet for Christmas, it would definantly be Kimchi. xD Tigertonic123 (talk) 23:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sarah you are good at your job keep up the good work Hi Sarah I just wanted to tell you your are doing a good job keep up the good work i_saw_a_satan 20:31, October 30, 2012 (UTC)i_saw_a_satan Thanks. :3 Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 20:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC) hi ^.^im ur nightmare. 00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)~~ hi this is a test hi ^.^im ur nightmare. 00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)~~ Huh? Who are you? Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 01:50, October 31, 2012 (UTC) sarah its been one month and I have not been unbanned so if you did not ban me tell me whoBloodreddeath11 (talk) 11:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC)BLOODREDDEATH11 It has not been one month, it will be one month on the 19th. So if you are still banned on the 19th, then contact me. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 20:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Your tyranny has gone too far Now even the editor won't let me change my nickname to Captain Cock. The Lesbian World Domination is complete! Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 00:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Lt. Lesbian has secret army soldiers working for her, so they hacked the editing system, they're also part time sex slaves. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 00:37, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Banned for no firetrucking reason Hello! Some person banned me from the chat, Anyway i can get unbanned? Thanks! Buh-bye! Deathpuff (talk) 18:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Deathpuff lolk >Congrats No need to sound like a pretentious prick over it. And holy shit! One word over the limit! Everybody will be given en eye sore because he used one caps over the limit! Oh the humanity! A one day ban is a little overkill, unless the admin said "Ban Nu for one day if this happens again." I want to see the screencap of him saying this. If there isn't one, this ban is overdone and I request it to be shortened to 6 hours at maximum. Just because you're a mod, it doesn't give you the right to ban someone as long as your heart desires. I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 20:18, November 3, 2012 (UTC) The admin did specify one day. I do not have a screencap, as I lost the log of it. But that is the specified ammount. Also, complaning about it will not help at all. >_> Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 20:35, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm not complaining, I'm just saying that it seems as if alot of the mods and admins can't differentiate between fair and unfair. A one day ban would be for flaming another user, not using all capital letters. And Fur, posting images saying "lol ur rumproasted u mad lolo" looks pretty laughable, especially coming from a 31 year old internet chat box admin. Eh, whatever. I'm just saying that maybe the rules should be changed around so they're actually fair and not "lol wut i sais goes guis." I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 23:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow. What could you possibly ban me for? There was nothing in my offense did I do anything to hurt you or anyone. I simply told Cleric to calm down and you idiots go ahead and ban me for no reason. I think Cleric's caps were overdone. The rules simply state that you cannot use caps over 4 words per sentence. 4 WORDS. Cleric was the idiot here this time. Not me, you know how bad you did? On a scale to 1 - 10 1 being the worst and 10 being the best.. You did horrible at being a mod. Just do us all a favor, and learn some maturity. Kenpachi312 (talk) 02:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm the one that needs to learn maturity? Oh, fucking, really. Coming from a person who CONSTANTLY sex talks with your "ohbby" shit. Also firstly, Cleric had every right to be mad. He was using it to get the attention of users who would not listen. The chat could of been SHUT DOWN because of this shit. He had a fucking point to get across, and since some users like you wouldn't listen, he had to resort to these kind of Secondly, YOU DO NOT TELL THE FOUNDER WHAT TO DO. Do I even have to fucking explain that? Dream shortened it to two hours. Now, please. Obey the rules next time? Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 03:34, November 4, 2012 (UTC) >Cleric spams caps >Who gives a fuck? XD >I post 5 caps >SORRY PAL ONE DAY BAN eve Nice system you got, Temm. You are making me facepalm more and more every day. I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 05:48, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ^Well, someone had thier Ornery-O's today. Worchestershire? Ketchup? What a suckers! (talk) 13:19, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Brosky Nu. Cleric was doing it to get the attention of chat so they would finally get that entering a chat that people say came under attack to resolve issues on their own = bad idea. When he uses caps generally people are supposed to pay attention. And... well, you're not the head admin and you weren't ever doing so to address a significant concern that could cause the end of chat or even this site altogether. Do the rules need a bit of a tune-up? In all likelihood, yes. Are youin a state of rectum riot? Sure seems like it. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 07:23, November 4, 2012 (UTC)